Field
The subject matter in general relates to live broadcasting, browsing, uploading and downloading activities, among others. More specifically but not exclusively, the subject matter relates to communicating data through plurality of wireless wide area networks.
Discussion of Related Art
Videos coverage of events and live broadcast of the same is being done using a variety of technologies. Generally, broadcasting live video is done using mobile satellite internet. The mobile satellite internet is used mainly by the professional television networks, which is generally carried on top of a vehicle. Such a solution requires significant investment.
Another conventional technology for broadcasting live video involves uploading the video stream through the interne. It can be achieved through broadband connection which has a high bandwidth. However, broadband connection with high bandwidth may not be available at all the locations where events have to be covered live.
In other conventional technology, broadcasting live video may be achieved by using cellular data connection. Some of the cellular data connections include LTE, WImax, UMTS, CDMA and GSM. However, such cellular data connection may have constraints in pushing rich content of video or large pictures, since its bandwidth may be relatively less compared to broadband connections and may keep fluctuating over time.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for an alternative technique to enable at least live broadcasting. The technique may be extended to general internet browsing, uploading and downloading activities, among others.